fliplinestudiosfandomcom-20200222-history
Papa's Next Chefs 2017
The Papa's Next Chefs 2017 tournament is the seventh Next Chefs tournament to name the chefs for a future Papa Louie restaurant time-management game (Papa's Scooperia). The winners were Carlo and Koilee. Introduction Hey Everyone! It’s that time of the year again for the 7th annual… Papa’s Next Chefs 2017! As some of you may know, the Papa’s Next Chef tournament is a yearly challenge where you, the fans, get to choose who will be working at Papa’s next restaurant! We will be showcasing 2 battles each week, one for the guys position and one for the girls position. The winners of each week move on to the next round and one step closer to becoming Papa’s Next Chefs! This year we have the Honeydew Division, the Taro Division, the Hakuto Division, and the Iyokan Division. Let’s get this party started! Rounds 'Honeydew Division' Rounds 1/2 1A/1B: Monday, May 1, 2017 - Wednesday, May 3, 2017 http://www.flipline.com/blog/archives/9330 *1A: Carlo Romano 4,873 vs. Greg 2,010 *1B: Skyler 2,504 vs. Trishna 4,371 votes 2A/2B: Thursday, May 4, 2017 - Sunday, May 7, 2017 http://www.flipline.com/blog/archives/9351 *2A: Robby 5,449 vs. Deano 4,507 *2B: Cherissa 4,345 vs. Koilee 5,713 Division Finals 3A/3B: Monday, May 29, 2017 - Wednesday, May 31, 2017 http://www.flipline.com/blog/archives/9431 *3A: Carlo Romano 5,018 vs. Robby 2,882 *3B: Koilee 4,571 vs. Trishna 3,430 'Taro Division' Rounds 1/2 1A/1B: Monday, May 15, 2017 - Wednesday, May 17, 2017 http://www.flipline.com/blog/archives/9388 *1A: Duke Gotcha 2,755 vs. Hacky Zak 4,644 *1B: Sasha 2,746 vs. Sienna 4,667 2A/2B: Thursday, May 18, 2017 - Sunday, May 21, 2017 http://www.flipline.com/blog/archives/9404 *2A: Connor 3,892 vs. Brody 5,908 *2B: Mindy 4,241 vs. Ripley 5,591 Division Finals 3A/3B: Monday, June 5, 2017 - Wednesday, June 7, 2017 http://www.flipline.com/blog/archives/9453 *3A: Hacky Zak 4,304 vs. Brody 2,892 *3B: Sienna 3,787 vs. Ripley 3,551 'Hakuto Division' Rounds 1/2 1A/1B: Monday, May 8, 2017 - Wednesday, May 10, 2017 http://www.flipline.com/blog/archives/9360 *1A: Wylan B 4,544 vs. Johnny 3,293 *1B: Ivy 4,123 vs. Kayla 3,703 2A/2B: Thursday, May 11, 2017 - Sunday, May 14, 2017 http://www.flipline.com/blog/archives/9378 *2A: Iggy 3,484 vs. Hugo 5,711 *2B: Janana 3,041 vs. Perri 6,293 Division Finals 3A/3B: Thursday, June 1, 2017 - Sunday, June 4, 2017 http://www.flipline.com/blog/archives/9443 *3A: Wylan B 6,419 vs. Hugo 3,462 *3B: Ivy 3,200 vs. Perri 6,723 'Iyokan Division' Rounds 1/2 1A/1B: Monday, May 22, 2017 - Wednesday, May 24, 2017 http://www.flipline.com/blog/archives/9415 *1A: Gremmie 3,105 vs. Kenji 4,339 *1B: Akari 4,917 vs. Zoe 2,509 2A/2B: Thursday, May 25, 2017 - Sunday, May 28, 2017 http://www.flipline.com/blog/archives/9421 *2A: Allan 5,812 vs. Wally 4,332 *2B: Sue 3,954 vs. Lisa 6,295 Division Finals 3A/3B: Thursday, June 8, 2017 - Sunday, June 11, 2017 http://www.flipline.com/blog/archives/9494 *3A: Kenji 4,085 vs. Allan 5,340 *3B: Akari 5,545 vs. Lisa 3,995 Semi-Finals 4A/4B: Monday, June 12, 2017 - Wednesday, June 14, 2017 http://www.flipline.com/blog/archives/9508 *4A: Carlo Romano (Honeydew Division Winner M) 4,373 vs. Hacky Zak (Taro Division Winner M) 3,000 *4B: Sienna (Taro Division Winner F) 3,344 vs. Koilee (Honeydew Division Winner F) 3,987 5A/5B: Thursday, June 15, 2017 - Sunday, June 18, 2017 http://www.flipline.com/blog/archives/9550 * 5A: Wylan B (Hakuto Division Winner M) 5,979 vs. Allan (Iyokan Division Winner M) 3,855 *5B: Akari (Iyokan Division Winner F) 4,074 vs. Perri (Hakuto Division Winner F) 5,813 Grand Finals 6A/6B: Monday, June 19, 2017 - Thursday, June 22, 2017 http://www.flipline.com/blog/archives/9560 *6A: Carlo Romano 6,469 vs. Wylan B 3,888 *6B: Perri 4,860 vs. Koilee 5,542 Trivia *The names and icons used for the divisions for this year's PNC are based on flavored teas from Papa's Sushiria. *This is the first time Koilee, Wylan B, and Ripley are competing in this tournament. *This is the first time a customer that was introduced in an app game competed in a Papa's Next Chefs tournament, which is Ripley. *This is the first time since 2014 that Skyler, Gremmie, and Akari are competing in this tournament. *This is the second time Johnny lost in the first round. *This is the first time Hugo won at least one round. *This is the second year Carlo and Robby are facing in the Division Finals. *This is the second time and the first since 2012 that Allan reached Semi-Finals. *This is the second time and the first since 2011 that competitors from 2 division will face off in the Grand Finals (Carlo & Koilee won Honeydew Division, Wylan B & Perri won Hakuto Division). *This is the second time and the first since 2011 where the winners are of the same division. Gallery 'Honeydew Division' Round 1 Honeydew round1a.jpg|Carlo vs. Greg Honeydew round1b.jpg|Skyler vs. Trishna Round 2 honeydew round2a.jpg|Robby vs. Deano honeydew round2b.jpg|Cherissa vs. Koilee Finals Honeydew round3a.jpg|Carlo vs. Robby Honeydew round3b.jpg|Koilee vs. Trishna Awards honeydew.jpg|Carlo and Koilee win Honeydew Division!!! 'Taro Division' Round 1 Taro round1a.jpg|Duke Gotcha vs. Hacky Zak Taro round1b.jpg|Sasha vs. Sienna Round 2 Taro round2a.jpg|Connor vs. Brody Taro round2b.jpg|Mindy vs. Ripley Finals Taro round3a.jpg|Brody vs. Hacky Zak Taro round3b.jpg|Sienna vs. Ripley Awards taro.jpg|Hacky Zak and Sienna win Taro Division!!! 'Hakuto Division' Round 1 Hakuto round1a.jpg|Wylan B. vs. Johnny Hakuto round1b.jpg|Ivy vs. Kayla Round 2 Hakuto round2a.jpg|Iggy vs. Hugo Hakuto round2b.jpg|Janana vs. Perri Finals hakuto round3a.png|Hugo vs. Wylan B hakuto round3b.png|Ivy vs. Perri Awards hakuto.jpg|Wylan B and Perri win Hakuto Division!!! 'Iyokan Division' Round 1 Iyokan round1a.jpg|Gremmie vs. Kenji Iyokan round1b.jpg|Akari vs. Zoe Round 2 Iyokan round2a.jpg|Allan vs. Wally Iyokan round2b.jpg|Sue vs. Lisa Finals Iyokan round3a.jpg|Kenji vs. Allan Iyokan round3b.jpg|Lisa vs. Akari Awards iyokan.jpg|Allan and Akari win Iyokan Division!!! Semi Finals 'Honeydew' - Taro 2017semifinals round1a.jpg|Carlo vs. Hacky Zak 2017semifinals round1b.jpg|Sienna vs. Koilee 'Hakuto' - Iyokan Semifinals round2 a.jpg|Wylan B vs. Allan Semifinals round2 b.jpg|Akari vs. Perri Grand Finals PNC17 Final a.jpg|Carlo vs. Wylan B PNC17 Final b.jpg|Perri vs. Koilee PNC17 showdown.gif|Final Match 2017 The Winners Hey Everyone… You did it! You, the fans, have completed another successful Next Chefs Tournament, and your voices have been heard. Papa’s Next Chefs are… Carlo Romano and Koilee!!!! PNC17 Winners.gif We are far from ready to reveal anything for the next web gameria, but we are super excited for these two to join the ranks as chefs. How about a big round of applause for the runners up, Wylan B and Perri. Although this was quite a heated tournament, it was fun nonetheless. http://www.flipline.com/blog/archives/9580 Category:Tournaments Category:Papa's Next Chefs Competition